Where the Lines Overlap
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: She was only eighteen at the time, freshly graduated from high school and was supposed to start college. But Tyler and his potent sperm had other plans. Tyler/Caroline. Complete.


_No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end  
But oh, we already won, no no  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us_

**Paramore, Where the Lines Overlap**

* * *

To say that Caroline Alicia Forbes was pissed off when she found out that Tyler Lockwood, resident dick and covert werewolf, had tricked her into carrying his bastard child was an understatement. She had stared at the fifteen pregnancy tests all happily smiling up at her with their cheery blue plus signs and wanted to scream.

She was only eighteen at the time, freshly graduated from high school and was supposed to start college. But Tyler and his potent sperm had other plans.

("He's dead.")

She wanted to kill him. She really did.

She had arrived at his doorstep minutes later, flushed from anger and hell's fury waiting to be unleashed, she started screaming from the top of her voice, blaming him, his unquenchable libido and his fucking potent sperm for doing this to her.

("This is all _your_ fault!")

He didn't react, didn't say anything, just walked out the front door and didn't come back. While she sat their own the couch seething and feeling so rejected and stupid until she stormed out of the house again and got into her car going straight to Bonnie's house to cry her woes out to the girl.

("Calm down, Caroline!")

Two days later, she came home to find Tyler and his parents talking with her mother. Her mother stared at her with her brown eyes, not sure to be disappointed or worried.

Yes, Caroline was pregnant, a thing that was becoming common with girls her age. But she wasn't just carrying a baby. This baby would inherit its daddy's wolfy genetics, she was sure of it and none of them knew the risks of such a pregnancy.

And from Mrs. Lockwood's retelling of her pregnancy with Tyler, she was starting to fear her new ordeal. Apparently, a werewolf baby was a risky thing to be giving birth to.

(_Oh my God_.)

Tyler just sat there the whole time, his eyes on her stomach as if expecting something to come out of it instantly.

(_Suck it up.)_

Caroline's mom wasn't happy about the situation but she didn't dare object. It had taken her quite a while to accept that her daughter was the fated mate of a werewolf. And a werewolf grandchild was just another thing she had to process.

(_Again, all_ his_ fault.)_

Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood suggested that she take a year sabbatical before college, stress was a dangerous thing with her special circumstances. She agreed. She didn't want to spend her freshman year in college with a baby growing inside her anyway.

(_And have everyone staring at the enormous belly? No way._)

And then they suggested marriage. She had stared at them in shock, eyes wide and sputtering words of protest out as Tyler was voicing his complaints. But one sharp glare from Mrs. Lockwood shut them both up. She was a scary woman and she icily told them that no Lockwood was going to be born out of wedlock.

("No buts.")

Caroline didn't want to. But somehow she ended up in the town's chapel wearing a white gown that Mrs. Lockwood had custom made from France especially for her.

It was a small but definitely fancy wedding with orchids and lilies all over the church and few people in attendance. There was Bonnie as her maid-of-honor. Elena, Stefan (she absolutely refused to let Damon attend), her dad, Stephen, Stephen's daughter, Jenna Sommers, Jeremy, a few of her parents' friends and surprisingly, Matt who was Tyler's best man.

The ceremony was not as eventful as you would expect, there was no dramatic protests, and no bloodshed and Caroline managed not to trip on her gown due to her anxiety. It was peaceful and when it came in time for Tyler to kiss the bride, she saw something glint in his eyes for a moment, something like affection before he kisses her with enough passion to get Elena to laughingly shout at them to, "Get a room!"

Bonnie caught her bouquet. Matt, albeit sheepishly, wished them congratulations. And Caroline was still reeling from it all.

("Kill me, Bonnie, I'm a married woman now!")

Nine months, later, two baby boys came into the world. Caroline, sweaty and just so happy and relieved, cried. Tyler, due to his wife, was nursing his broken hand but was just as happy too, staring at the wailing twins with pride as if they were howling.

("Yup, those are my brats alright.")

She jokingly suggested they name one of them 'Matt' which Tyler countered with naming the other 'Damon'. She glared at him so fiercely, he actually looked afraid.

("Don't make me kill you.")

She didn't find it funny. At all.

Caroline loved her sons instantly, surprised at the maternal instincts she felt. Tyler was smiling/smirking like the arrogant idiot he was. They spent the new few days, gushing over their new children, counties fingers and toes and being in awe of creating such wonderful beings.

("I know exactly how we did-OW! _Caroline_!")

They named the twins Nathaniel and Theodore Lockwood. Nate and Teddy.

("Caroline, if they end up being bullied, I'm blaming you.")

And they would grow up to be spoiled and terrible but still oddly charming.

("Fair enough.)

Just like their parents.

("I have no doubt about that.")

Tyler and Caroline Lockwood almost felt sorry for the world.

* * *

**Something light-hearted and I wanted to write a future fic. And I heard in the books that Caroline was pregnant with Tyler's twin pups so I messed around with that.  
**


End file.
